Parallax
by Cawdor
Summary: Alternate universe for Cardverse inspired by 'Macbeth' and 'Timon of Athens.' The peace between the Club and Spade Kingdom was bought with no small amount of blood. Can even peace not quell a greedy man's thirst? [Rated M primarily for (implied) Violence and Mature Themes.]
1. Chapter 1

The warm water came up to the brim of the tub, not yet fully sloshed out by Alfred's squirming and shaking as his servant's nimble fingers massaged his neck. Alfred was horribly ticklish, making him seem quite the fool at times. The smell of mint was clear to him as soap was now being worked through his fine strands of hair.

The Knight sat with his back turned to the washtub behind him, occupying a small stool in the steamy and oppressively hot room. The prodigious man was not wearing his armour, in casual and simple clothes. He rested his fair face on one hand with a cautious smile playing across his lips as he indulged in his own fleeting, dreamy serenity. Even if the room was sweltering and he felt as if every breath of steam clogged his lungs, it made no difference. He could talk as he pleased in this way.

"Your Majesty, I have news from the field of battle, and also the court of sycophants." he said with a grin, gently sighing. "The court of sniveling barons, lords, countesses, and ladies would like to alert you that there will be a ball approaching, and that you best join them. Apparently you were well missed at the previous one, although I completely support your decision to not attend. Even the King himself, blessed be his name, thought it was a pointless trifle. I would advise you not to go. I am no Ace though, your Majesty, and Heaven knows that Roderich is far more polite than I."

The splashing of water came first in reply, then a small chuckle from the servant with the short black hair and blank brown eyes. "You are so tactful with them. If they ever heard you say any of that they may be so shocked they'd drop their fine chalices and stain their silken shoes with wine." Alfred muses as he allows his head to fall back, rolling his bright eyes.

"It would serve them right. Those at the superior level must be toned down. I cannot _stand_them. They lie to you and to his Majesty to advance their own positions. Unforgivable." Arthur chose his words carefully. He didn't want to come off as too harsh or too bold. It wouldn't bode well. "But I must be tactful to not embarrass you, your Majesty. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I stained your honour."

"Do I really have to attend, Arthur? I know Roderich will say yes but he'd have me in dress and crown every day if he had his way. What is the ball all about anyway? Talking about this war like we actually know what we are doing anymore?" Alfred looked at Arthur's back, then noticing that he wore a shirt Alfred loved on him, one of a deep, navy hue adorned by a simple silver trimming. It held a small Club emblem, over which was emblazoned the number ten.

"Yes, the ball is something along those lines." Arthur responded with just as much enthusiasm. "It also includes something about being the most perfect Queen and letting the others bring painful subjects to light. Your dear mother included, may God's grace be with her." The last statement he said more quietly. He would not have Alfred being upset.

Alfred leaned against the rim of the tub, his arms folded along the side and his chin resting on his arms. "I will never be able to be as my mother was. She could silence a room with the sounds of her steps, as Ivan would say." No matter how little he knew his mother before she passed, it would not affect how much he would miss her. His adoptive mother was a fine woman— no, she was exemplar, beautiful in every way. Elisabetha was fabled now, and Alfred had reason to feel important because of her notoriety. The sordid lies about her passing and the nobles' dissatisfaction with his performance as her replacement only tore the wound open eyes briefly sought the floor to look over the carefully crafted tiles, another display of extravagance he was never fond of.

Kiku placed a finger under Alfred's chin and guided his head back to wash out the soap, the water running over his head and Alfred kicked a bit. "You make such a mess, your Majesty." Kiku could feel the water around his toes. He usually took off his shoes before bathing Alfred so they would not be kind this Queen was, Arthur had always thought, taking pity on a poor near-blinded inferior and turning him into a personal servant and a middle. Kiku Honda could laugh and smile again, and was most certainly the most loyal middle a Queen could ever ask for. Alfred Jones should have been thankful for that. Arthur Kirkland was simply thankful for Alfred Jones.

_Damn__it__, __do__not__be__so__weak__._

He shook his head of the thoughts and moved on.

"Al— Sir, I beg your pardon. I hope not to offend you with my banter. At any rate, the news from the field... I feel as though we are beating the damnèd Spades back. That Jack of theirs is fierce and a wonderful fighter. He has the best form of any one I have seen in my life. Sir Berwald would appear to be his only rival, but otherwise he is unparalleled! It's astounding. I must train more for the next time I chance upon him."

"It is just us three, you can say whatever you want. After all this time do you still need to be formal with me?" Alfred was holding out a foot, his leg emerging from the water, as Kiku took it and began using a pumice stone. The shoes he wore and the hot, humid air did nightmares to his skin. "—What was his name, Yao Wang? I have heard much about him. Our people are frightened, there are some flyers posted around with demonized caricatures of him. I picked one up actually, it's on my bureau if you'd care to look at it."

"I must be formal, your highness." He turned his head to cast a benevolent and kind glance on Alfred, that small smile still screwed to the sticking place. "Yes. Yao Wang. I have seen the caricatures. They do him no justice. You should have seen him, your Majesty. He was agile and strong. I wish to be just as astonishingly strong and brave one day. I want to be a match, and I want to win this war."

"And that is why you are my favorite knight. You'd meet any end for this kingdom, wouldn't you?" Alfred flexed his toes as Kiku scrubbed away at his feet, peeling away the dead skin to give way to softer layers. "Were you thinking of practicing before nightfall?" Alfred hoped not, for then he could possibly stay out with him and watch. He had to meet up with Ivan so he could give the man his weekly check up on the citizens and their needs.

"I would do anything for you, Majesty. This kingdom too, but if I was told to sacrifice regardless of the kingdom by you, I would do it in a heartbeat." Arthur replied tersely, seriousness returning and the smile fading, but his manner was quick to change. He heard the falling tone in Alfred's voice, and kept his voice soft when he spoke. "If you would like to watch, I would be both gladdened and honoured, your Majesty. You must get your report done first, however. Ivan will be cross otherwise." With that, he got up, rising to full height. He collected his sword and cloak, set the door just slightly ajar, and bowed to Alfred. "I must set the training ground for later. Please excuse me, Highness, and I shall see you later."

Alfred waited until Kiku had reached over for a towel and held it to cover the monarch's body from Arthur as he stood. The Queen wrapped the corners tightly around himself with unsteady fingers. His Knight exited the chamber and closed the door with a small click, sighing and walking with purpose towards his first destination, namely the War Room. He had to talk to the King. Times were strange; Arthur had seen for the first time in his life the inhabitants of the Land of the Dead, and promised a full report on this oddity.

The click of the door was lost on Alfred as his servant led him to a large vanity where he sat on a plush bench, and there youth selfishly pondered on his own blessings in this mortal coil.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur walked briskly, moving towards the War Room with a determined expression. He was told to go check on Alfred earlier by the King, but he knew that this could not be delayed— his burden of purpose was too immense for delay. Arthur rapped his knuckles on the door and called out the code word, then letting himself in after the click of the lock. Only Roderich, Berwald, and Ivan were present. He could feel the stony glances of the Ace and Jack as he walked in, kneeling to the king and lowering his head.****

"Sirs, Your Majesty." Arthur said coolly as he raised himself up, nodding to all of them. "I'm sorry to interrupt. This information is of dire importance, and I beg you to forgive me for my intrusion." Ace Roderich took his seat, watching the King closely next to his stoic superior, Berwald.****

"Go on." Ivan said with a smile, low and rumbling voice sucked up by the soundproofed walls of the study.****

"Sir, it is about the Land of the Dead. The two exiles... They inhabit the Land of the Dead, were you aware?"****

The King could feel his blood freeze in his veins. A chill went up the Ace's spine, and even the Jack bore a look of some surprise. The sheer incredulity made Berwald start— his mentor, his teacher, alive? But he saw that man's beheading, the blood dripping from the chopping block into a basin, and Maria crying tears of hatred as they bagged the body. She had disappeared with it the very next day. They took her for dead.****

The Ace started from his seat. "They couldn't be! That's impossible! That man was dead! Are you sure you did not encounter just one, but _two_?"****

"Absolutely sure, Ace Roderich. I would not lie, especially not before His Majesty." Arthur countered darkly.****

"Sir Kirkland, these are grave tidings, if true." The King sank back in his chair, his pale brow furrowed and crinkled hands folded.****

"What action are we taking?" the sombre Jack inquired, cold blue eyes scanning over the others' expressions. "We cannot invade the Land of the Dead. It is neutral. We cannot remove the two miscreants."

The King rose from his chair, dwarfing all of the others in the room and walked to the door to alert the armored guard. "Nine." Ivan unceremoniously addressed the guard to his right, who immediately snapped to attention and brought his spear to his side. "Yes your Highness?"****

"Bring me my Queen. I need his input. Make sure he leaves his Middle in his room." Ivan's words were clipped and short, though not rude. He did not need any of his worry seeping into his ranks of men. "Yes King Braginskij." The man shuffled off, another Nine coming from seemingly nowhere and filling the spot as Ivan closed the door, murmuring, "We shall see what Lapushka thinks." ****

As he waited and the officials spoke to relieve their agitation, Ivan played with a letter sealed with the mark of Spades. This conversation was sure to make the Queen uncomfortable; Ivan was well aware of the boy's feelings on the albino. Perhaps giving the young man something to toy with as they speak would stifle his tantrum.

» «

****Alfred's hair stuck to his head as Kiku began drying it with a soft towel faintly infused with mint. ****

_Yao Wang._****

Even the name would send Alfred into loops. He had seen the man in person at various parties— and was able to speak to him even fewer times —but the man had a hold on him.****

The Jack of Spades was incredibly dignified, and there was never a moment where one felt he was unsure or doubted his skill. His body was not bulky like some of the soldiers of Clubs; it was not at all for show. His slender arms and legs were wrapped in scars won in various exchanges, some light and some more heavy— but none of them could detract from his beauty. They would barely show under that alluring enemy's loose sleeves; Alfred would always just want to push them up and feel every one.****

They mailed each other often. The letters were always read by Ivan first as a part of their agreement; the king wanted to be sure that there was no trickery going on. In all of the Kingdom of Clubs, only the messenger, Ivan, Alfred's Middle, and Alfred himself knew of the letters. Through them Alfred learned of Yao, his fighting skills and the title he had gained, but also his family and the culture of his people, a minority in the Spades kingdom. It was safe to say he was completely consumed by the affection he felt. ****

Kiku finished drying the Queen's disobedient flaxen hair and was combing it into place. Alfred lifted a small pencil of black liner to outline his eyes; Ivan always did love their bright color so seeing them like this pleased him.****

Alfred dressed quickly in simple attire bearing the proud kingdom's emblem once his hair was dry. He slipped on a pair of gloves and quickly looked over a few notes Ivan had left on exactly what he would need to prepare for the ball— he could not miss this one and he knew it.****

A Nine knocked at the door, and Alfred allowed him entrance. "Your Majesty," he said, "the King has requested your presence in the War Room, unaccompanied. I will escort you." Alfred nodded and Kiku understood, going to busying himself with cleaning the bathroom floor.

» «

****Alfred was sure to smooth his clothes down and fix his sash before approaching the entrance to the room. He knocked on the solid oak door. There was no sound from inside; he could only make out when the heavy lock on the door was undone and Berwald allowed him access. "Good day to all of you." Alfred took a moment to smile to all of them, surprised to see Arthur. "You needed me Vanya?" In such close company Alfred was unafraid to use such pet names; he could only dread the rumours that would come of such a slip at, oh, say that horrid ball, for instance.****

Ivan, however, seemed in no mood for pleasantries or games. "I will name the subject quickly: do you remember Gilbert and Maria?" No last names were needed, Alfred's arm hair raised as he visibly tensed. Ivan continued. "Two persons have been spotted by the Knight of 10, wandering the Land of the Dead, and we have reason to believe it might be them. Now keep in mind we aren't sure…" In an act of consolation, Ivan tried on a ghost of a smile. "Now stop making that face, remember our talk on maturity?"****

Alfred had not noticed how his face twisted to a scowl. "Yes, I'm sorry. But I thought Gilbert had been killed. Maria with a stranger would make more sense. Knight, how sure are you on their identities?" Alfred worked his face into what he hoped was a more pleasant expression and turned to Arthur. At least the source is reliable.****

Arthur cleared his throat and began recounting the experience in more detail. **  
****"**As all of you know, the Land of the Dead is the only neutral ground over all the world, but given such a name for its morbid purpose. It is a grand cemetery, but a cemetery nonetheless. When I was seeing off an honorable eight under my command, I saw two figures in the distance, watching. I have seen portraits of the two of them. I could recognise them immediately. On the hill stood a tall man with broad shoulders and a proud and fair face, flickering red eyes glinting under clipped and short white hair. The woman next to him was shorter, but with similar features and hair down to her waist, the same bleached white. They appeared fantastical for a moment, but I saw them move. The one I assume to be Maria spoke to the man with a smile, and they…" he sighed and shook his head. **  
****"**They vanished before I could completely affirm their identities. —However, I find it hard to believe that it was anyone but them!" he exclaimed as his voice rose in heated remembrance, "From yards away I could see the stitched flesh of a scar on the man's neck! But he was alive! There must be witchcraft or foul play at work; the dead cannot be alive, and hundreds saw him die a dog's death!"****

There was a moment of silence as Berwald gestured to quiet Arthur, who was heavily panting from his outburst. The Knight bowed low, the tips of his ears glowing in shame. "Excuse me. I apologise for my forward candor. It was not only quite a fright at the time, but the very thought still harrows me."****

**"**Excused. Have a seat." Berwald had said quickly to him, passing a goblet with a bit of liquor inside. Roderich gave the towering blond a glare, but Berwald disregarded it, keeping a hand on Arthur's shoulder.****

The Jack then spoke up, after lightly clearing his throat. "We could have his Highness go into the cities by the border to the lands to see if anyone else has seen them."****

Roderich raised one neatly trimmed eyebrow. "I am not comfortable with our Queen going to such… filthy and decrepit places as the border regions. I mean no offense; I am sure that His Majesty can hold his own. But in a lowly place full of intoxicated— and likely criminal! —men, it is not secure to send him. If it is necessary for him to go, at the very least, send an armed guard." The Ace had always been opposed with the Queen dressing down to slink among the poor, and though there was merit to his worries, the sovereign often disapproved openly.****

**"**People will have reason to be suspicious if we send guards. I take care of myself. If you are so worried have some guards near the bar but in hiding." Alfred replied with a slight whine in his tone.****

**"**Lapushka will be in the area anyways. It would make sense for him to be keeping an ear to the ground." the King added. Ivan then produced the envelope he had been fiddling with over the course of the conversation. "A friend of yours has requested a visit. And I am not opposed to you going, so long as you want to."****

Alfred stepped forwards to take the small envelope handed to him; the cobalt seal was broken but he recognized it immediately. He tore the paper out and unfolded it, Ace softly tittering at the monarchs' mutual recklessness. He read over every word frantically, reviewing it no less than three times. The words made his heart race and his hands tremble. "Of course I do!" he cried enthusiastically as he finished, lifting his own azure eyes. Ivan let the faint twitch of his lips prevail. Alfred was so blatantly obvious in his affections; it was endearing, he thought.****

**"**If there is any need for my assistance," Arthur finally said after his long silence, "I will be glad to accompany the Queen. —But there is something you should know, Your Majesty, that I neglected to mention in my earlier account. After they left, I found something on the ground— something that further confirms my theory." Arthur dug around in a small bag attached to his belt, removing two bird feathers and a small patch of cloth with an elaborately embroidered crest, and presented them to the King. "From the records, I have read that those two kept eagles, which certainly produced these pitch feathers. And this crest… It is certainly theirs. I have no doubt that it was those two exiles. My King, I am fraught with worry. Those two, loose, not aged a day since their supposed deaths— it bodes badly for the world. I refuse to hide this cravenness— all these evil things, I do not wish to see them again."

Ivan took the section of cloth in his hands, letting it lie in his open palm as he dragged a thick and knobby finger over the stitched sign. "Your evidence is striking. But you do know that if you wish to accompany the Queen you have to face them again, or at least be willing to Knight. I cannot have you get like this and do something rash to put the Queen's life in jeopardy."****

**"**I am more than willing to fulfill my duty and would rather die than see the Queen harmed. Your Highness, I will face them with undaunted mettle and sharpened steel if need be." Arthur replied confidently.****

Alfred slipped the letter into his breast pocket. He tried to suppress his smile during this serious talk to look more professional. "And if it is them? If this is no trick, what can we do against them? They have already been exiled and now live on neutral ground."****

**"**If they come out of there it would be the safest. Invading the neutral right of the Land of the Dead would make both of our _lovely_religious kingdoms of Diamonds and Hearts go ballistic." Berwald had mumbled, head resting over two gloved and folded hands.****

**"**If no other kingdom has noticed their survival we can take them secretly and never have to even give a reason. All the other kingdoms believe them to be deceased." Roderich reasoned as he ran a hand through his thin hair.****

That seemed like the best option; Ivan knew that even though the other kingdoms did not care about the previous Jacks they will be willing to feign care to spite him and make his job more difficult. What they never found out could not be used against him. Then again, he, the King, and the rest of this counsel could spend years discussing the matter but the best thing to do would be to get more details. —Furthermore, however, the Knight was an issue. He trusted his Knight, but even good men made mistakes. This was risky on all grounds…****

Even so, he eventually capitulated. "That sounds good. Knight, get a small detachment of Nines. You will be Lapushka's escort. You will go out along the borders to the Land of the Dead and see if anyone has seen anything or knows anything. Then take the Queen to see the Jack of Spades; he will explain. —Knight, you are dismissed. So are you, my Queen, unless you'd like to hear Ace inform me on the political situation between our poor and the merchant class."****

**"**How about you give me the shortened version?" Alfred responded with an apologetic smile, he hated listening to Roderich ramble.****

**"**Bad."****

**"**That's a shame. Understood." Alfred did a showy bow, dipping low before nearly spinning around on one foot and walking out, with Arthur already ahead and holding the door open for him. Arthur waited until the door was shut behind them before grinning at Alfred and stepping by his side. "Well done, Your Majesty. That was handled very well. If you would still like to watch me practice, you will know where to find me."****

**"**Thank you Arthur, it was lucky you had seen _them _and were smart enough to bring it up." The Knight walked the Queen to the Queen's grand chambers, then halting just as they got there. ****

**"**Your Majesty, should it not be too bold to ask…" Arthur said, "Why are you meeting with the Jack of Spades? What sort of things is he planning? I cannot allow you to meet with him should it put you in danger of any sort. That sort of ambitious man— I fear for you."****

Arthur was suspicious. Rightly so, after all, the man in question was possibly the strongest and most cunning member of the enemy's military. He had no doubt that Alfred's motives were for good, but who knew of the other's? The very possibility that Alfred could be threatened made the hairs on the back of Arthur's neck rise.****

**"**In short, Ivan has allowed me to mail the Jack of Spades as a diplomatic thing, fostering relations. He looks over all the letters and all to be sure they are safe." His tone betrayed his simplification— where his words were passive, his voice was infatuated. But he cut himself short before he would ramble and get ahead of himself. "I will see you soon, Arthur. At the practice range. I must change first." the monarch said, excusing himself and rushing into his room.****

As soon as the door shut, Arthur turned on his heel to go down towards the training field. Regardless of if Alfred came or not— he hoped Alfred would —he would practice. He ran to his spartan chambers and changed his clothes quickly, not wanting to get these finer ones ruined. With that he went out and fixed his targets, considering with a heavy heart the mission set before him.


End file.
